Can You See Me?
by AsterialBunny789
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an invisible girl, the girl that wants to be someone... CURRENTLY ON HAITUS- SORRY :(


**Hello thanks for picking this story to read**

**well anyways welcome aboard to my new story, hope you like it :D**

**-Whitebunny789**

**- Italics p.o.v thoughts **

**Lucy p.o.v**

"Hi my name is Lucy Hearfillia and I'm fifteen years old.

Well anyways I am pretty much invisible so I don't think anybody is going to read this but well if you accidentally stumble upon this page and want to know more about me, I like sports like tennis, gymnastics, books escpically romance novels, i know how to play the piano and I sing sometimes."

There now to update my profile picture... Done. All I have to do is post stuff on my blog and hope someone might actually read it. "_8:15"Ugh I better get to class soon or I'm going to be late_. I'm just like a ghost drifting through class. I remember when we had a field trip and they ditched me, yeah that's right they ditched me, and left me at school, they didn't even know I was there!

"Does anybody even sit here I mean I only see a desk and nobody there?'

"Maybe but they are probrably not here. "

_They can't see me..._

"Umm I sit here."I reply, as I apear infront of their eyes.

"Ahh what the, when did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time."

"Well you better tell us next time, you scared us!"

Ring* Ring* Ring*

_"Wow somebody actually talked to me ..._

Bam! The door just swang open and there are two people panting comes in through the door. "Are we late", the pink one asks. But of course everyone would say no because the two that just came in, their names are Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster. Not only being the most popular guys in our class they're pretty much, don't want to admit it, but I guess you can say they're good looking. My teacher Gildarts comes in through the door and starts to do attendance.

"Okay is Cana Alberona here?"

"Duhhh you already know I'm here dad."

"I told you to not call me dad in school, anyways Gray Fullbuster? "

"Here!"

"Elfman Strauss"

"Here becouse I'm a man! ."

"Loki Celestial."

"Here."

"Lucy Heartfillia

"Here..."

"Is she skipping again?"

"No I'm over HERE!"

_God am I that invisible!_

"Oh sorry ."

"Natsu Dragneel"

"HERE!"

"Calm down Natsu, Juvia Lockser"

"Present. "

"Levy Mcgarden"

"Present."

"Gajeel Redfox?"

"..."

"..."

"So every body is here right?"

"Yes"

"Today we are going to have math, english, home ecs., Lunch, Phys., and

a work period."

I look behind me to see Natsu looking at me, our eyes meet and i swear it feels like I've known him for years, he smiles a kind smile to me

_I swear I can feel my cheeks burning up OH MY GOSH HE JUST SMILED AT ME ! _

**Skipping to Home Ecs.**

**Lucy p.o.v**

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning !" We all reply.

"Today we will be making cake with a partner."

"Do we get to pick our partners?"Somebody askes

"Sorry, you won't I'll be picking so you can improve on your friendship"

starts to right names on the board*

Make any kind of cake you want

Instructions on counter

_**Partners**_

**- Cana and Levy**

**- Grey and Juvia**

**- Elfman and Gajeel**

**- Dan and Loki**

**- Lucy and ...**

_Ohh I see my name I wonder who I'm with?_

**-Lucy and Natsu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_WHAT THE HELL WHY AM I WITH NATSU, NATSU DRAGNEEL, I seriosly want to skip class now ..._

_Wow... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_WOW..._

"Hey Lucy, Lucy, LUCY, GOD DAMMIT LUCY ANSWER ME!"

_HUH wait someone is calling me wait Natsu?_

"Umm yes?"

"Your my partner right!?" He says grinning the Natsu grin at me.

"Umm yeah..."

"Well let's start working then, hurry up you wierdo!"

"Yeah... YEAH Ok let's get to work."

**And that's how the lonley star started shining with the other stars in the sky ...**

**Well how was that people, my first-ever fanfic. I really hope you liked it ! If you find any mistakes in this story pls Tell me.. I really want to make this a good story... Anyways **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLS. YEAH THAT'S ALL GO IN PEACE AND SHIP NALU FOREVA AND EVA AND EVA OKAY BYE :D**

**P.S Feel free to tell me any stories you might want me to read**

**P.P.S Oh visit my page full NALU stories**

**P.P.P.S I FUKIN SHIP NALU WITH ALL MY DAMN HEART**

**P.P.P.P.S I got this from a manga called I'm here or Koko ni Iru Yo it's really good check it out!**

**Okay yeah that's all BYE :D.**

**- Whitebunny789**

.


End file.
